


The boy with glasses

by Saku015



Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Fluff, KuroKen Week, KuroKen Week 2019, KuroKen Week 2020, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: In which Kuroo is totally smitten for the boy with glasses.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroken Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90
Collections: Kuroken Week 2020





	The boy with glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: College AU.  
> Day 6: Falling in love.

”He is too cute, Bo!” Kuroo said to his roommate as he touched his forehead to the dining table with a long, dreamy sight.

”Then what are you waiting for, bro? Make your move!” Bokuto encouraged him with a 400 watt smile and a thumbs-up. However, Kuroo only whined at that.

”He usually spends all of his free time in the library and you know how I feel about that place!” He let out a breath while running his fingers through his messy bed hair.

”I’ve been wondering why,” Bokuto mused, touching his chin in wonder. ”You’re a chemist major, so you need some quiet place to study.”

”Once, he almost got caught while making out in the library, right, Kuroo-san?” Akaashi asked as he walked in the kitchen with a pile of books in his arms. Kuroo choked on his own spit which made Akaashi smirk.

”It was only fucking kissing, Akaashi!” He retorted, slamming his hand down to the table. ”And you are the one to talk! As if you didn’t make out with Bo in the locker room after we had won that mach!” Bokuto blushed hard, but Akaashi stayed unfazed.

”Yes, we did-”

”AKAASHIIII!!!!” Bokuto interrupted him in total horror.

”- but we didn’t get almost caught,” he finished with a superior look in his eyes. Bokuto flopped his upper body down to the table and wanted to disappear.

”Can we return to my issue, please?” Kuroo asked agitatedly, deciding to ignore Akaashi during the remaining hours of the day.

”Just like I said, go for it, bro,” Bokuto said, voice muffled by the table.

Kuroo let out a resignated sigh. He had to admit he wouldn’t get any useable advice from his best friend when he was in his embarrassed mode.

Next day, he was standing in front of the door of the library, watching the subject of his affection through the glass. He wore that red hoodie again with the red rimmed glasses. More than that, his little pout he had on his lips while concentrating to what he was reading was as cute as ever.

’ _I behave like some kind of freaking stalker,_ ’ he constated, closing his eyes with a sight. When he reopened them, the first thing he saw was two golden orbs studying him from the other side of the door.

The next thing Kuroo knew was that he pushed the door of the roof open. How he had gotten there? He had no idea. He leaned his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath as fresh air filled his lungs. He really hoped that his day wouldn’t turn any worse. 

”You’ve been watching me for awhile. Why is that?” – No such luck apparently!

Kuroo turned around in slow motion, just to see the subject of his affections standing behind him with a quirked eyebrow. It was clear that he waited for an answer to his question.

”It seems like my stalker tendencies have just come out,” Kuroo said the first thing that came to his mind, only for dread to settle itself in his stomach. 

However, instead of leaving him alone on the roof, the other boy burst out giggling, which was the prettiest sound Kuroo had the luck to hear all his life. When the other gained back his composure, he walked up to Kuroo and took one of his hands in his.

”My name is Kenma. It’s nice to meet you!”


End file.
